Breaching The Barricades
by TheBossGeo
Summary: Sometimes In Life when the thing we dream of most becomes an unexpected reality, It is difficult to comprehend and adjust accordingly. Misty had this very Problem, And Now May is about to hear her story. Prologue up


**Disclaimer – **I Don't Own Pokemon.

**Authors Notes – **Alright Folks, hope everyone had a pleasant festive period, and with the New Year fast approaching so do new ideas and storylines, hence forth the start of this story of which I hope you will enjoy. First chapter is more of an introduction of what's to come and is relatively short but that's to be expected I guess!

Breaching The Barricades 

**Prologue**

**Misty**

I knocked for about the third time on May's apartment door before finally getting an answer, as light dissented through the hallway as the door opened I stepped back a little as to allow her some room to gaze at me through the chain, and thus realized why it had taken her so long to answer, as there she stood at the door encased in nothing but a towel around her body.

"Ah Misty, shit sorry I lost total track of time" she conceded removing the chain and letting me inside. I sighed playfully as I stepped inside and she shut the door.

"You fell asleep again didn't you?" She lowered her head knowing all to well I had caught her out.

"It's getting less frequent" she admitted sheepishly as we walked into her lounge.

"May for god sake you've got to snap out of this, you've been in a total depression ever since drew broke it off with you, heck that's why I asked you out tonight to get your mind off of things". I explained as I walked past her coach to the entrance to the kitchen.

"Mist. I'd really like to stand here and take the so-called third degree from you, but I'm freezing here and I'd really like to get into some clothes" she said indicating the dripping towel becoming slightly tighter against her skin.

"Be with you in five!" she proclaimed dashing from my view in her rooms direction. I smirked to myself somewhat knowingly; a tad nuts at times but a good friend never the less was our May.

Five minutes amidst banging doors, slamming of drawers, and a brief blast of the sound only administered from that of a hair dryer later, May emerged from her room to find me standing next to her refrigerator.

"Alright ready to resume your lecture?" she teased with a smile while finishing sorting her hair as she approached me. I grinned as I turned to the handle of the refrigerator.

"May I am not lecturing you" I stopped with a sigh as I gazed at her over my shoulder.

" Drink?" I asked pulling the bottle I had brought with me from the confines of the refrigerator. May folded her arms, while closing her eyes as a small laugh escaped her throat.

"A small refreshment before we head out on the town sounds great" she emphasized as she walked over and took a seat at the kitchen table, as I had obtained two glasses and plopped large amounts of the liquid content into them before joining her at her location and sitting opposite her. I offered her a glass and she accepted gratefully as she briefly took a sip before speaking next.

"Alright Misty enough stalling, just say whatever it was you came here to say" she muttered looking away from me to avoid my eyes.

"May….I'm worried about you that's all…."I stopped as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know how hard it can be…." I whispered as she frantically shook her head at me

"No you don't….forgive me for being a little skeptical on this one Mrs Ketchum, but that band on your left hand indicates you've got what you craved for out of life…." She got out a tad more bitterly than I feel she had intended, I took a sip from my drink momentarily trying to dissolve the tension between us.

"Mist…..I'm sorry…..I just…" I interrupted her.

"It's alright…"I assured waving my hand dismissively at her with a smile. She cleared her throat a moment before bringing up a new topic of conversation.

"So where is that man of yours tonight anyway?" she asked with a grin as I took another sip from my drink.

"Oh! he's been a good boy these last few weeks, so figured I'd let him off the leash for a night out with the boys, him, Brock, James, and a few others are off out into town somewheres." May smirked while swirling her glass in her hand.

"You sure that was a good idea a night out on the town with a bunch of rowdy guys let a loan Brock?" she asked as a smile formed on my lips as I realized what she was insinuating.

"Don't worry…" I laughed.

"I gave Brock a lecture about strip clubs and so forth." May mulled over my response briefly before replying.

"He did understand you were discouraging it?" she mused.

"Of course…." My mouth said, however if I was being honest my head was doing overtime somewhat unsure. a laugh forming from the back of my throat dissolved my uncertainty, as May reflected it in toe.

"Ah Mist…you don't know how lucky you are, having a guy that understands you, caters to your needs, and I dare say keeps you satisfied in the uh…..shall we say cold winter nights department?" I almost choked on the latest sip of my drink at the way she phrased the question.

"May! Why is it every time we try to have a serious conversation these days, we end up talking about my sex life?" I quizzed as she leaned closer to me with a smile.

"Because you have one!" she retorted. It was then it struck me, why she was so insecure every time Drew's name was mentioned, why she seemed so unsatisfied in her lifestyle over the past month since they had had there parting of the ways as it were.

"Dear god!.." I spat out May looked at me somewhat perplexed at my outburst.

"What?" she asked.

"It's not Drew your mourning the loss of at all is it?...you horny little toad…you just miss the sex!" At this point she became very evasive trying without much success not to look at me while gulping back a few sips from her glass.

"I don't have a clue what your on about…" she muttered slowly as if she was trying to convince herself rather than me.

"Don't feed me that bull! I know the signs!" I assured her as she lowered her head in what I presumed was defeat on the matter.

"Alright….I give….things were great in that area I'll admit" she admitted as a more serious question came to mind.

"May you weren't stringing him along were you?" she bit her lip a moment.

"What do you mean?" I looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Were you in love with him?" her face faltered a moment as she moved her glass to another part of the table.

"You would think…." She got out weakly. I smiled sympathetically as I grasped her hand across the table.

"If it helps hun, I know exactly what you've just gone through" I told her as a puzzled expression came fleeting within her eyes.

"How in the hell could you possibly no that, I mean I ain't the biggest slut to come out of the Hoen region I'll grant you that" she paused as she smirked.

"But I know for a fact you've only been intimate with Ash…Are you trying to tell me there was a time good old Ashy boy used you for his personal toy? cause if that's the case it don't wash sister, you guys love each other to much" I lowered my head as I swallowed hard.

"Actually May….the whole sexual gratification part…well… I was to blame". a gasp emerged from her as I looked up at her.

"What?...you used…." I cut her short.

"No nothing like that!...it's just well….our first time wasn't exactly planned, and when it happened it scared the life out of me, I somehow got it into my head, that perhaps there was just to many differences between us, to many barricades that had to be breached, that when it was all said and done I wasn't good enough for him". I explained.

"But…but you were in love with him for years, I hardly think a so-called hop, skip, and a jump later that would have changed?" she asked as I refilled my glass.

"May…I was more madly in love with him after that night more than ever….but because of my fears, I couldn't embrace the relationship to the full, but at the same time I wanted to experience making love to him over and over again, you see the quandary I was in?"

"What about Ash?...after that first time was he….."

"In love with me?" I finished for her, she nodded.

"I suspect he was, which would explain why he put up with traveling the road we eventually did" I said.

"That's unreal…..well….I know the ending, cause hell I was at your wedding like 5 months ago. she paused as she refilled her own glass.

"you care to enthrall me with the story in between?" I glanced at my watch briefly.

"What about the movie?" I noted indicating my watch.

"another seating time or night does me, this sounds better than any movie I know.." she mocked with a laugh a she leaned in on her elbow to listen to my reply.

"Your sure you want to hear this?" she nodded emphatically

"And Misty?" I eyed her

" Omit nothing!" she finished as I sighed, as I sat back in my chair with my glass in hand.

"Alright…lets see…..It was five years ago. one bitter cold Novembers night".

**To Be Continued**

**Authors Notes** – Well Guys First one over and done with, the story itself really begins from here on in, and with two ongoing fics on the go I guess I'd Better get to work, Hope to have more for you soon, In the mean time Any comments are always welcome, cheers guys.

TheBossGeo


End file.
